


Under This Night Sky

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluffy, I’m still alive, M/M, Reminiscing, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: “It’d be nice to die on a night like this.” Optimus whispered out, his arm stretching out towards the sky. The sentence grabbing Megatron’s attention.“That’s an odd thing to say.”“Is it really?” Optimus questioned. “To die on such a peaceful and beautiful night sky, wouldn’t that be such a blessing?”





	Under This Night Sky

Under This Night Sky

Optimus stared up at the sky. His optics looking over each star, his vents stilling for a moment. Why was it he only now saw the beauty of this night sky? Why now did he actually see these glowing stars? 

Every constellation crystal clear now. Every different shade of the night sky so obvious now. It was as if he were peering at a painting. The silence only adding to the beauty of this moment. And for a brief moment he was reminded of the past. 

Reminded of a time that he once thought would never end. The memory bittersweet, but still a comfort for him. A small wave of nostalgia hitting him as he marveled at the night sky. And for once he felt at peace. The inner turmoil now gone as he took in the glimmering stars and dark blue shy. 

“Never took you for the type to star gaze.” Came a gruff voice. Optimus didn’t even flinch, his optics stuck to the sky. 

“It does good to appreciate the beauty placed before you.” He replied never looking towards the other. What would be the point? 

Red optics narrowed slightly, dermas pursed into a thin line. “As if this mud ball has any beauty to appreciate.”

“Says the one who doesn’t look for it.” Optimus huffed out, a small smile tugging at his dermas. 

“I don’t look, because there’s none to find.” The other gritted out, glaring at the Prime. Sighing, Optimus looked towards the grey mech. Raising a arm he pressed a servo against the grey mechs cheek. For a moment caressing his cheek before gently urging the to look up at the sky. Begrudgingly, the other looked up, optics widening slightly at the scene.

Optimus smiling gently at the reaction before looking back up as well. “This is actually the first time I’m really seeing this beauty.” He added as an afterthought.

Megatron turned towards him, a bit shocked. “Really?” He asked dumbly. 

The question pulling a quiet laugh out of the Prime. “Yes, really Megatron.” Optimus replied with a smile.

And for a split second, Megatron thought he was seeing Orion. Those blue optics wide with wonder and that sweet smile reminding him of Orion. He quickly shook the idea away. 

“It’d be nice to die on a night like this.” Optimus whispered out, his arm stretching out towards the sky. The sentence grabbing Megatron’s attention.

“That’s an odd thing to say.” 

“Is it really?” Optimus questioned. “To die on such a peaceful and beautiful night sky, wouldn’t that be such a blessing?”

Megatron thought for a moment, optics glancing up. “I suppose I can see the appeal.” He quietly muttered out. 

Optimus couldn’t help, but laugh lightly. “Megatron, we both know that you also had said something similar once upon a time.” The Prime reminded, smiling fondly at the memory.

Megatron groaned at the reminder. “Oh, please don’t remind me.” 

Optimus chuckled, his arm lowering to cover his mouth. Megatron huffed, optics glued to the Prime as his spark swelled up. After a moment, Optimus looked at Megatron. His blue optics bright with a wide smile being revealed once his servo lowered. And for a moment Megatron’s breath hitched. Optics going wide as he took in the Prime’s expression. The entire moment so similar to the past. So similar that he couldn’t help, but close the distance between them both. A servo cupping the others cheek as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the others lips. Everything being forgotten within this moment. But, it quickly ended with Megatron moving back his cheeks flushed. 

“I-I didn’t mean to-“ He began to say before shutting his mouth. His gaze downcast as his flush deepened. 

Optimus stared blankly, the entire situation slowly replaying in his processor. His dermas tingling with the brief warmth that was Megatron. Then, it finally seemed to click. He looked at Megatron smiling as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re just as shy as ever.” Optimus teased.

Megatron froze before growling at the tease. “I just didn’t know how you’d react!” He explained. 

Optimus laughed, tilting his helm to the side. “You always gave that excuse.” He muttered, looking up once again. 

“But, it was always nice to see someone become so flustered because of me.” He added fondly. 

Megatron watched Optimus for a moment before speaking. “It probably didn’t help that everything you did always made me blush.”

“And it doesn’t help that I’m the same.” Optimus said quietly. 

“What?”

“Megatron, I’ve never stopped loving you and I never will.” Optimus said staring at Megatron with the sweetest smile. Megatron gaped at him. His optics wide as his mouth opened and closed. 

“How?! After everything I’ve done! After causing you so much pain! How can you still love me?!” He yelled, servos clenched while he averted his pained gaze. 

“I don’t know, but I do know that I could never truly hate you.” Optimus said softly. “Perhaps you were right about calling me a naive fool.”

“Then I suppose we’re both naive fools.” Megatron said with a sigh. 

“Perhaps.” Optimus said a hint of a smile forming.


End file.
